


Billy's friend

by NyttNafn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyttNafn/pseuds/NyttNafn
Summary: Steve goes to Billy's grave.





	Billy's friend

The sun was setting, children were laughing. I was going to visit Billy, like every day since the last 3 months. Max and I were the only ones to go see him, his father did not even go to the funeral. Jonathan, Nancy and the kids, went there at first, but not anymore.  
  
That's why I was surprised to see someone in front of his grave stood, a boy, a boy I had never seen before. He was sitting with his legs up under his chin. Tears ran down his cheeks, his lips moved, but I could not hear what he was saying.

  
  
  
\- Hello?

He jumped, wiped his tears, got up, and looked at me. He was very handsome, and tanned. His brown hair was tied in a disordered bun, and his green eyes were filled with grief.

  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you.  
  
\- It's ok ...  
  
\- Are you a friend of Billy?  
  
\- Sort of ...  
  
\- I'm Steve. Steve Ha-  
  
\- Steve Harrington. I know.  
  
\- Billy told you about me ?  
  
\- Unfortunately yeah.  
  
\- Why ? He hated me.

  
  
The boy snorted. From grief, fun, or annoyance? I didn't really know. Then he lit a cigarette, and I saw something swinging at the end of his left wrist. It was a necklace, the same as Billy's.

  
  
\- I forgot your name.  
  
\- I didn't tell you ...  
  
\- Where are you from ?

\- Not from here ...

He blew smoke through his nose, looked at the grave one last time, and left the graveyard without looking at me. 

  
  
\- Bye pretty boy. He would have chosen you anyway.

  
  
I never saw him again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to give a name to the character, but I changed my mind at the last minute.


End file.
